


Commitment

by FantasmaAlineal



Category: Post STID - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas que suenan absurdas, pero por las que vale la pena comprometerse. Más allá de la vida misma, sobre todo, cuando has vuelto de la muerte. Post STID. Spock/Kirk/Uhura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin; pasé ayer mis exámenes de Afinación de Motor y tuve reunión con mi tripulación; una cena agradabilísima y una noche corta. Sip, está amaneciendo y llueve y no podía dormir. Una disculpa por el retraso, pero entre la escuela y el taller, tenía que sacar adelante ésta última semana.
> 
> Este fic me parece obvio y en muchos sentidos, necesario.
> 
> Tal vez haga algo con Harrison…pero no como lo esperáis. Mil gracias por sus mensajes, reviews y su espera; ne tengo forma de pagaros.
> 
> Namasté
> 
> FA.

**Commitment**

 

—No se trata mas que de Historia Vulcana, Spock. Diría yo que es elemental…

El aludido miró al mayor, desde el monitor, dubitativo.

Spock Prime —o Selek, de Nuevo Vulcano— era tramposo, mentiroso, poco ético y  capaz de venderle almas perdidas al mismísimo demonio. El anciano _le-matya_ bien podía estarlo trampeando ahora mismo, sólo por el gusto de verlo sufrir y reírse de él, por lo bajo, al mirar sus inútiles intentos.

Spock pestañeó, descifrando los nuhm del Zun, la familiar caligrafía vulcana:

_“..hijo de la sublime matemática y química T’Leia y del Regidor Stef, su fecha de nacimiento ha sido perdida en los archivos, sin embargo, los habitantes de la nación L’hai afirman desde siempre que Surak nació dentro de sus fronteras, aunque son más los que proclaman que nació en la capital Shi’Kahr, dado que es conocido que su nacimiento fue por vía quirúrgica… anunciado, de paso por da’Nikhirch, el Ojo de Fuego; si éste fue la supernova K253.944, como los académicos piensan ahora, entonces el nacimiento de Surak puede ser datado alrededor del período 279…_

_Sabemos que el cambio se produjo en él, a partir de la pérdida de su amigo Senet, en una de las emboscadas de  Lord Sudoc… se ha afirmado repetidamente que Senet era su t’hy’la, aunque algunos historiadores afirman que se trataba más bien de Vetehk de Dhajhleyl o de Jarok, su rival en los famosos Analecta…sin embargo, nos inclinamos a tomar en serio la versión de Senet porque fue evidente el efecto que su muerte produjo en Surak y porque fue la esposa de éste, la noble T’Mor,  quien escribió esta crónica, una de las poquísimas que aún se conservan de la última guerra de ShiKahr._

_Surak abandonó todo, a su familia, esposa y amigos, para peregrinar 5 años por la Gran Forja –el desierto mayor- y en cada vuelta por ella, sus seguidores intentaron hacer las paces con Sudoc, mandando cada noche un mensajero a hablar con él, hasta completar los Cuatrocientos y Cuatro Vulcanos, a los cuales mató uno por uno y de quienes se conservan cada uno de sus discursos…”_

Spock miró desconcertado, al anciano en el monitor

—Osu Selek, no consigo comprender…

Spock Prime sonrió, sin evitarlo.

—Es bastante curioso que los _Analecta_ , la obra principal de Surak y todo lo que tenemos de su biografía, haya sido transcrita por su esposa, no te parece, kan-bu? Sobre todo, si Surak era t’hylen y Senet era su otra mitad…

 

Spock Prime dejó que la lógica le diera la respuesta a su joven contraparte.

Para que la obra de Surak cambiara a los vulcanos, había sido necesario que su t’hy’la, su alma gemela, muriera, desdichadamente, de forma violenta.

Si Surak se hubiera quedado sólo con Senet, el Maat T’Gai simplemente no habría existido, pues dos vulcanos de sexo masculino no habrían podido tener descendencia –no en aquella época- y su hijo, Solkar, era una prueba. Claro que Solkar había sido hijo de T’Mor. Y ello, implicaba que, dadas las fechas, los tres tendrían que haber actuado como un matrimonio, en una época específica.

Después de la muerte de Senet, T’Mor acompañó a su esposo al desierto y recibió el dictado de sus obras.

Y, cuando Surak murió por la radiación en la última batalla de Shi’Kahr, fue ella quien recogió las cenizas de los t’hy’len, su esposo y Senet y los llevó al Arca Kátrica, antes de entrar al servicio del Templo, bajo las órdenes de T’Plana, dejando a T’Gai Solkar al mando del Clan, ya adulto.

 

Cuando Prime vió la chispa de reconocimiento en los ojos del joven, inclinó la cabeza.

—Como puedes ver, kan-bu, no hay  t’hai’la ni  t’hy’len, sin una mujer al lado. Simplemente, no puede haberlos. Claro que se necesita de alguien excepcional, valeroso y que sea capaz de amar sin frontera alguna. Alguien tan excepcional como Nyota-kam.

—Pero…

Prime no lo dejo continuar.

—Es inútil remarcar lo obvio, kan-bu. Los necesitas. A ambos. Los amas a los dos. Y no tiene nada de extraño. Jim Kirk es tu t’hy’la; negarlo no sólo es ilógico. Y Nyota-kam es hermosa en todos los sentidos y me refiero a su mente y compasión y no sólo a su belleza física —Prime suspiró, sosteniendo con reverencia el texto— el más grande de nuestros filósofos no pudo sobrevivir sin amor, sin afecto, pese a su afirmación de que los sentimientos como vulcanos, eran los que nos habían destruído.

Y, quienes controlaron ese sentir, fueron su esposa y su amigo/hermano/amante. Sin ellos dos, Surak no habría logrado nada y nosotros seguiríamos siendo un montón de salvajes o nos habríamos extinguido hace mucho…

—¿Lo que quiere decir?

—Que dejes tus temores atrás. Nyota te espera. Jim está vivo.

Spock ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo el monitor frente a él, se había oscurecido.

 

-0-

 

La oscuridad en su habitación estaba veteada de trazas de luz, provinente de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana, recortando el perfil de Nyota.

Spock suspiró de alivio al verla; de esa forma, no tendría que buscarla y estaba ansioso, las emociones agolpándose en su interior, haciéndolo dudar, temer, temblar, todo al mismo tiempo.

Ella se giró de inmediato, sin hablar, la misma desesperación en su mirada, la misma pregunta repetida, llena de angustia.

Spock recorrió el espacio de la sala en dos pasos y sin darle tiempo a nada, la estrechó entre sus brazos, perdiendo el control por momentos, ahogándose en el perfume de ella, en la frescura de su piel y recibiendo a la vez, un abrazo igualmente angustioso y un gemir que era pena y excitación  a la vez.

La besó hasta marearse, por la falta de aire y sintió las lágrimas de ella mojando sus mejillas y las bocas de ambos.

—¿Él… está bien?

La voz de ella, en un susurro desesperado. Ninguno de los dos tenía que preguntar a quien ‘él’ se referían. El terror y la pena todavía los estaban golpeando. A ambos.

En una magnitud que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

De una forma que ninguno se atrevía a confesar al otro y que, sin embargo, era tan sabida que no era necesario expresarlo.

Spock se limitó a asentir y luego, volvió a besar a Nyota, deslizando a la vez el largo cierre de su traje gris de Teniente; necesitaba sentirla entera, alrededor de él y latiendo, y,  si a Harrison se le ocurría despertar de nuevo en su sarcófago helado, ya encontraría tiempo para matarlo definitivamente, que no era ésta la hora, no.

Era su momento con Nyota, a la que amaba tanto o mas que a Jim y ¿Cómo demonios iba a decírselo? ¿Y cómo carajos iba a callárselo, si para ambos era tan obvio? Y ¿Por qué si ella lo sabía, en el nombre de Surak y de Kir-Alep y de Nn’tiri y de todos los dioses vulcanos y terrestres, Nyota lo tomaba en brazos y lo aceptaba con la misma desesperación y el mismo deseo?

A través de los besos y el tacto y la ausencia de ropa –porque ¿Dónde diablos habían ido a parar sus uniformes? Y ¿Por qué la alfombra era tan suave bajo su espalda? Y ¿En qué momento era ella la que había tomado control del asunto, pegada a él como el agua al fondo del mar, atrapándolo en un oleaje tan potente como nefasto, lleno de pena y de amor, al mismo tiempo?— Nyota le dio los detalles; ciertamente Spock había ido a perseguir a Harrison… pero no antes de que _ella se lo_ _ordenara,_ y el vulcano no había tenido más camino que obedecer, porque ambos sabían bien que no, no tenían otro.

El climax en ambos fue doloroso y espléndido a la vez y ambos quedaron temblando, uno en brazos del otro, sin atreverse a hablar, sin despegarse, llenos de alivio y del no saber qué decir ni cómo empezar a hablar.

Nyota los libró a ambos del paso, quedándose dormida – o tal vez estaba fingiendo- sobre el pecho del vulcano, quien todavía sintió las lágrimas de ella empaparlo, por un largo rato…

 

-0-

 

—No poseo los datos para asegurar la aceptación de semejante requerimiento, _sa’mekh_.

Sarek miró a su hijo. El uniforme gris lo hacía parecer mayor y a la vez, tan joven y desvalido como el niño furioso que se había enfrentado a sus compañeros, en los boles de Enseñanza Primaria, hacía lo menos 15 años.

El vulcano no pudo evitar el recuerdo de su esposa y el hecho de que ella miraba al hijo de ambos como si fuese un niño, siempre, sin importar que ahora el adulto frente a él apenas conservara trazas de su anterior aspecto. Contuvo la sonrisa, seguro de que Amanda no lo habría hecho, pero no ocultó la diversión en su voz.

—¿En verdad? Tengo mis dudas al respecto, Spock. No sobre tu afirmación, claro.

Spock tragó saliva.

—Te concedo razón, sa’mekh. Pero eso no implica que ellos sean capaces de esa comprensión.

De haber sido humano, Sarek habría soltado la carcajada. Se limitó a suspirar, pacientemente.

—Me gustaría que considerases cuán racista es tu admisión de su incapacidad, Spock. Y, por otro lado, ambos son inteligentes. Por no añadir que tú, también eres humano, al menos, en parte, _sa-fu_.

El desconcierto en el rostro del joven Vulcano fue mas que evidente; enverdeció hasta la punta de las orejas

—Sugieres que mi propuesta no es descabellada.

—Admito que lo és. Como también admito su completa lógica. Lo que me parece incomprensible, es tu falta de dominio frente al temor.

 

_Supe de la forma en como enfrentaste a Khan. Le quebraste un brazo y un hombro… irónicamente, cuando él te había acusado de ser incapaz de romper siquiera una regla. Pudiste haberle matado, si Nyota-kam  no te hubiese detenido. Y no vacilaste un momento._

Spock escuchó sin oír las palabras, dictadas a través del lazo familiar y sintió la simpatía de su padre. Y, con todo, la sola idea de hablar con Ji... el Capitán Kirk y con Nyota, le cortaba el ritmo respiratorio.

Porque los conocía, a ambos y ¿Cómo Nyota iba a aceptar la idea de compartir a su novio con otra persona, hombre por más señas? Y ¿Cómo Jim, quien era alérgico a la palabra monogamia, iba a ser capaz de aceptar semejante compromiso? ¿Cómo?

 

—No considero la cobardía entre tus elecciones, _sa-fu_. Mi humilde opinión es que enfrentes esta situación de la forma más expedita posible. Nuestros ciclos de vida son diferentes y no puedes darte el lujo de perder el tiempo.

 

Spock asintió y levantó su mano en el ta’al. Su padre apenas si murmuró el ritual ‘ _sochya bosch_ ’ —queda en paz— y el monitor se oscureció.

 

Cerró los ojos por diez segundos y antes de darse cuenta, sus dedos teclearon una clave nueva, dirigida a Ktrkkla, segunda provincia de Nuevo Vulcano.

Sólo Spock Prime podía ayudarlo.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Sabía que era bonita y a la vez, el efecto que ello hacía en los demás, era molesto e incomprensible a veces. Porque era difícil que alguien mirara más allá de sus ojos o sus manos o el largo perfecto de sus piernas o cualquier otra de sus cualidades físicas, antes de percatarse que Nyota Upenda Uhura no era ni siquiera una lingüísta experta, sino una _experta en lenguaje_ , que no es lo mismo.

Podía entender en las más mínimas señales del cuerpo frente a ella –sintiente o no- cuánto había de tristeza, esperanza o alegría, leyendo las mínimas expresiones de su rostro, ese leve encoger de los dedos, nerviosos al tomar un instrumento (variando desde un lápiz hasta una espada) y cuando las sonrisas eran verdaderas y cuándo, apenas las necesarias máscaras de la diplomacia.

De modo que aprender a leer y descifrar los lenguajes necesarios que componían el Traductor Universal, no había sido para ella más que un requisito superficial.

Su verdadero genio no rayaba en la empatía per se, sino en la lectura empática; su capacidad para comprender sentires y razones en las razas y especies nuevas, antes que en la comprensión de sus infinitamente distintos lenguajes, ya fueran los clicks telegráficos de los jovianos o los suspiros electromagnéticos de la gente de Llas Nebullas.

Quizá por ello, se había visto atraída irremisiblemente a sus dos oficiales superiores.

No que ella fuese capaz de admitírselo —aunque su MamaRagüela seguramente se habría reído de ella, por ser miedosa de sí misma— porque Spock, con su sinceridad desarmante, su capacidad para sentir y gritar sus emociones pese al hermetismo vulcano en que se encerraba y la magnificencia de sus ojos e inteligencia la habían desarmado, tenía que admitir que Jim Kirk era un rompecabezas irritante, capaz de dar señales cruzadas todo el tiempo, de un modo tal que Nyota no sabía si matarlo o ahogarlo entre sus piernas, que para el caso, daba lo mismo.

De modo que Nyota había decidido, por esta vez, irse por el algoritmo más sencillo y menos pesado de descifrar: simplemente, no quería arriesgar su corazón ni tampoco, su mente.

Y James Tiberius Kirk en cambio, tenía tatuada la palabra ‘riesgo’ en cada una de sus células.

Y ella lo había percibido desde el mismo momento en que se lo topara en el bar de Riverside y antes de que Hendorff y Giotto hicieran un costal de golpes de él y antes de que Pike los detuviera.

Jim Kirk era un genio y una mina de diamantes en bruto para cualquier experto en lenguaje y ella no lo tocaría, porque era mejor no acercarse a tesoros tan peligrosos.

Como los de su raza, Nyota sabía lo importante que son las máscaras para un chamán y cuánto ejercen el poder sobre los no iniciados.

Así que se cubrió con la máscara de la diplomacia y la de la indiferencia y la de la simpatía y la de la impaciencia, de modo que nadie se diera cuenta de cuánto, en realidad, le importaba Jim, y si Spock había llegado a percibirlo, la inocente verdad entre ambos era eso, tan inocente, que el vulcano lo aceptó como una parte misma de Nyota… dado que al parecer, él sentía la misma adoración por su capitán.

Y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del uso de la máscara, hasta que ambos miraron a Jim atrapado tras la puerta de cristal de plomo, la mirada fija y sin vida.

Sin vida.

No habría nadie más que la molestara, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos llenos de una lujuria azul y divertida, que le decía al mismo tiempo ‘Hey, sé que me amas, no importa lo que digas’ y con el miedo de Nyota a que él, tuviera la razón.

O simplemente, comprobara que siempre la había tenido.

La capacidad de obrar milagros de McCoy, aunado a la sangre –tan alien, tan humana- de Harrison y la misma terquedad de Jim habían probado ser los elementos obvios.

 

Y sin embargo…

 

Y sin embargo, Nyota había temido toda la tarde. Y en un intento de conjurar el temor, había corrido al único lugar donde nadie habría preguntado por ella; la habitación de Spock, en la Academia, esperando, esperando ¿Qué?

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué podía confesarle a Spock? ¿Se trataba de una confesión? Ni siquiera. Era apenas una admisión de hechos; el mundo, el universo entero, sin Jim Kirk, le habría sido insoportable.

De la misma forma que la pérdida de Spock, en el fondo del volcán en Nibiru, habría sido algo que no habría tenido las fuerzas para tolerar.

 

Y, caída la máscara, el chamán se rebelaba como alguien solitario, desprovisto de gracias y temeroso, como todos los demás seres.

 

Y Nyota no sabía cómo reconstruír esa máscara. O mas bien, a lo largo de la espera en esa tarde oscura, dejó de importarle y su desesperación en cambio, aumentó.

 

Cuando Spock llegó, al amanecer, ella no lo dejó explicarse y apenas si preguntó. O no tuvo que hacerlo; se permitió hablar con su propio cuerpo, con su piel y sus lágrimas y al besarlo y desnudarlo.

 

Descubrir que Spock se hallaba en el mismo estado que ella, no requirió de telepatía.

 

De ahí, a hablar del asunto…

 

Y entonces, ella prefirió sumirse en el llanto y en el sueño, sobre el pecho de él; era más fácil, de momento, no hablar de nada.

 

-0-

 

—¡Oh Jim, por los Demonios de mis Padres! ¡Me estás lastimando!

Jim se detuvo, la culpa cayendo encima de él como una ola de nieve, empapado en sudor. Koura se zafó del abrazo y lo lastimó a la vez, al dejarlo fuera de ella; la caitian tenía marcado el cuello y la cintura. Meura intentó separarlo de su gemela y ambas lo miraron, asustadas y nerviosas y él, se sintió hecho un patán.

Se secó la frente y tomó la mano de Koura.

—Perdóname… no logro controlarme.

Las dos chicas ni siquiera esperaron a que terminase de hablar; en una carrera de batas de seda y ruido de sandalias, abandonaron la lujosa habitación del hotel.

Jim golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la mesita de noche, quebrándola sin remedio.

Sabía que no era él mismo, no con la sangre de Harrison todavía en su médula, metabolizándose aún, recomponiendo todavía hasta el más íntimo de sus tejidos, molécula a molécula, expulsando la radiación en inofensivas olas de luz, durante las noches.

Pero no era eso lo que más lo molestaba.

Era el exceso de fuerza física, después de haber estado tirado en cama por días, después de haber muerto, incluso.

Era la falta de sueño y la ansiedad y la culpa por la muerte de Pike y de tantos otros y la maldita ausencia de Spock, quien se había presentado sólo una vez, cuando él despertara

y ¿Por qué carajo tenía que extrañar al maldito orejón? Después de todo, había mucho trabajo que hacer en cuanto a las reparaciones de la nave y de seguro el vulcano andaba recreándose en la cama con su noviecita, que buena falta les hacía a ambos, mientras él se moría de frío, sin importar las dos caitianas o Rand o cualquiera que lograra seducir para sentirse completo, sin falta, sin ausencia…

 

Lo de Uhura era viejo. Tan viejo como su primer día en la Flota, que la pena y las luchas –internas y externas- te envejecen rápido y nada más verla, supo que tenía que ser suya y no meramente por una noche.

Lo de Spock había llegado de la mano de la audiencia académica por lo del Kobayashi Maru y la imposibilidad de tenerlo, sólo añadió más brío a su encantamiento con el vulcano, reforzado luego por el meld con Spock Prime, en Delta Vega.

 

Desde joven, aunado a las pérdidas y la pena, Jim había aprendido a ser voraz con la vida, primero en la casa de Frank, luego, en Tarsus IV y después, en Iowa.

Su forma de demostrar esa hambre inacabable de afecto, se traducía muchas veces en sexo inane, el mero placer físico y la necesidad de un cuerpo para abrazar y besar.

Uhura y Spock le representaban lo imposible, en sus dos formas; no podría tenerlos, ni juntos ni separados.

Pero eso nunca lo había desanimado; podía flirtear con ellos y su trabajo como capitán, conquistando una galaxia entera, tenía muchas distracciones.

 

Sólo de vez en cuando, en la soledad de su camarote, mirando las estrellas, se dejaba llevar por la irreal fantasía. Y en ella, podía amarlos a ambos, sin sentirse censurado ni siquiera por sí mismo.

Podía decirse que estaba acostumbrado a tenerlos, sin tenerlos.

 

De modo que esta desesperación última —nacida del llanto de Spock, tras la ventana de aislamiento y de los disparos de Uhura sobre Khan, en una defensa/ataque para lograr que él siguiera vivo— lo desconcertaba y más aún, que después de haberle demostrado que su afecto era algo más, cómo no, los dos desaparecieran y lo dejaran solo, nuevamente.

O él se estaba engañando de nuevo y se estaba volviendo loco, amasador de mundos y de ideas gloriosas como loco había estado Khan Noonien Singh.

Suspiró y se metió a la ducha, pensando en lavarse el sudor, la ira, la ¿Culpa?; tendría que encargar una caja grande de _kasa_ cubiertas de chocolate, para las caitianas.

O no lo perdonarían jamás…

 

-0-

Tan amado. Tanta delicia por todos lados. El beso de Nyota sobre su boca y el de Spock, posesivo, hambriento, en su nuca y a lo largo de su costado izquierdo, deslizando sus dedos y las palabras en Vuhlkansu,

_T’nash-veh t’hail’a ashayam… oh ashayam._

dichas con reverencia, con desesperación, Nyota traduciéndolo entre besos largos, lánguidos, hundido en ella y Spock a la vez, hundido entre sus nalgas, moviéndose los tres, desesperadamente, en un oleaje que no terminaba de completarse y que sumaba contradicciones como desesperación, esperanza y alivio en una sola cosa, creando una sobrecarga sensorial en Jim que, fantásticamente, no era tal, sino apenas la completez necesaria a su nuevo estado.

Nyota rió, a punto del clímax y al atraparlo en espasmos, Jim tuvo que sonreír sin entender por qué las lágrimas le bajaban por el rostro, cubiertos los puntos de fusión por la hermosa y perfecta mano de Spock, latiendo a la velocidad insana de su corazón verde, introduciéndose en él y en Nyota a partir de él, terminando con su miedo e inundándolo de certezas, de afecto, de aceptación y paz, tanto como de ruido blanco, estrellas y recuperando el aire que ignoraba haber perdido.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, su frente estaba apoyada entre el pecho y el hombro de Nyota y ella y Spock se besaban despacio, como si él no existiera y a la vez, como si fuese él, el pegamento que los mantenía unidos.

 

Por primera vez, la fuerza física, los residuos de la sangre de Harrison apenas si habían servido, proveyéndole de la necesaria energía para afrontar la insensatez de sus sentimientos. No sólo había bastado; era como si el montón de inseguridades, miedos y miserias llamado ‘James Tiberius Kirk’ desapareciera en el pasado y sólo quedase alguien llamado ‘Jim’, la voz murmurada con calidez y pasión; las manos y las bocas en su piel llenos del afecto y el deseo que nadie había sentido nunca, en realidad, por él.

 

Jim no pudo evitar la risa y antes de darse cuenta, Spock estaba besando nuevamente su espalda y dejando un rastro de semen sobre sus muslos, al salirse de él.

 

Se permitió cerrar los ojos, abrigado el rostro entre los pechos de Nyota —que estaba semidormida y sonriente, acariciando su nuca— y deslizándose a su vez de entre las piernas de ella, flojo y húmedo, sin ninguna gana de moverse o limpiarse.

 

Los besos y los brazos de Spock, atrapándolo y manteniéndolo pegado a Nyota lo sacaron del sopor. Se giró despacio; ella dormía profundamente, la boca entreabierta, el magnífico cabello desmadejado sobre las rojas almohadas de la cama de Spock y miró al Vulcano, desnudo sobre él, pegado a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

 

Por un instante, ambos quedaron mirándose en silencio, hasta que Jim alzó la mano y acarició el borde del rostro del alien, rompiendo la tensión y obteniendo una sonrisa.

—¿Decías algo?

Spock se inclinó y le besó la nariz.

—Ciertamente, Nyota no me permitió terminar de hablar.

Jim sonrió, pestañeando como un gato amodorrado.

—¿Y bien?

Spock se inclinó y lo besó. Algo que por ahora, era posible y al besarlo, sintió cómo su pánico por la amenaza de pérdida, se diluía

— _Kh’at’n dl’awa_ …te amo, mi Jim…

El susurro quemaba en su pasión misma y sin embargo, Jim no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

—¿’Mi’ Jim?

Spock cubrió la rosada boca con la suya, lamiendo y mordiendo. Un suspiro de Nyota los detuvo en el beso.

—Ahmm… pesan mucho, eh?—un beso en la nuca de Jim— y sí. Eres suyo. Francamente, Jim, a menos que seas una quinceañera, no sé cómo se te ocurre portarte como una ¡Mírate dónde estás! — y le mordió un hombro.

 

Eso, logró un suspiro de Spock y la consiguiente Ceja de la Perdición levantada. Y la risa de Jim. Y un reacomodo de brazos, piernas, cuerpos y sábanas y un codazo de alguien y las cosquillas de Nyota sobre el ombligo de Spock y  la sensación de seguridad y calidez entre los tres.

 

Jim recuperó la memoria en un instante.

 

Lo cierto es que había llegado al departamento de ambos dolido, furioso, dispuesto a reclamar no sabía qué; el beso vulcano que Spock le había dado a través del cristal, las lágrimas de Uhura en el hombro de Scotty, la horrenda desesperación llena de contradicciones en la escena, porque le estaba gritando a Uhura en su cara lo que sentía por su novio y ninguno de los tres podía hacer nada mas que esperar a que Jim muriera, muriera, muriera, sin haber besado jamás a su vulcano; sin haber tenido nunca a la única mujer que realmente lo había conmovido, chico tonto lleno de sueños megalómanos…

 

—Tenemos que hablar.

 

El claro enojo en su voz, él mirando por la ventana; ellos, tras él.

Y el azoro de Spock y la expresión incrédula de Nyota y Spock, relatando algo sobre historia de su desaparecido mundo y una palabra; t’hy’la —tui-lá? Tai-lá?- aunada al rostro aterrado por instantes de Nyota y las implicaciones de ser amigo-hermano-amante y la necesidad de una esposa mutua para los hermanos de armas y de guerra, que no de sangre y el intento de convencerlos de que no, no se trataba de un absurdo, callado por el

“¡Oh por los Dioses!” de una Uhura impaciente que había tomado descaradamente la mano de Spock y había saltado a besar a Jim y de ahí, todo había continuado en un susurro de besos y ropa arrancada y cuando Jim se dio cuenta, Nyota estaba acostada sobre el cuerpo de Spock, las piernas abiertas y él, penetrándo su vagina por detrás y Jim besándolos en el punto exacto donde él desaparecía dentro de ella, mientras ellos dos devoraban, aguas arriba, el resto de su cuerpo.

La fuerza física y la inercia cambiaron, así como las posiciones; el asalto fue magnífico y el miedo se diluyó hasta desaparecerse.

 

Lo que quedaba de la noche y buena parte del amanecer apenas si había bastado para detener la sed inicial.

Y los años podían sonreír, frente a ellos.

 

Jim se dejó acomodar y besar.

—¿Qué pasará ahora?

Ella se levantó sobre un codo y se pasó al medio de los dos, mirando a Spock, dirigiéndose a él

—Mira lo que me encontré. Estaba abandonadito, con frío y tiene esos hermosos ojos—los besó—me siguió a casa, _k’diwa_ ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? Es bonito y dulce y parece bien educado…

 

Los dos humanos soltaron la carcajada y Spock pensó que los amaba sin remedio, pese a su ilogicidad,

—No se trata meramente de un perrito, Nyota. Es un compromiso. De por vida. Con seguridad, más allá de la duración de ésta…

 

Nyota arrugó la nariz y besó a su Vulcano, girando el rostro. Luego, cubrió de besos el rostro de Jim.

—Creo que será más fácil de lo que piensas, querido. Y ahora, si me disculpan—abrazó a Jim contra sí misma— que tal si nos dormimos?

 

Fue como si los desconectaran. Mientras Spock los miraba, sumido en meditación profunda, recuperó lentamente la paz que había perdido desde la caída de su madre, en T’Khasi.

O quizá, jamás antes había conocido paz.

 Ciertamente, ignoraba lo que podría ocurrir en un futuro, pese a cualquiera de sus proyecciones… pero la fuerza de Nyota y la ternura de Jim apenas si habían bastado para que él recuperase la razón que Harrison, como último verdugo de sus muchas penas, le había hecho perder.

 

Se dejó dormir, en el amaneciente día.

 

Afuera, la niebla se diluyó, entre las estrellas.

 

 

-0-

 

_PD; dedicado a Yakumo-chan, por su entusiasmo chekoviano de ardilla en rueda (I kan do zat!) ; )_


End file.
